gladsonianfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Pallas
Amy Pallas is the protagonist of Gladsonian, the daughter of Athena and of Artemis and one of the few main characters to be a full deity instead of a demideity. History Before Amy's birth, Athena and Artemis saw each others a lot and, eventually, falled in love, as the two of them were Virgin Goddesses, Athena and Artemis merged a part of their essences to form a child. Consciouss of all the issues that were happening in Olympus, they gave their daughter to a female human, Jordy Pallas, the mother of Maximillien Pallas. The daughter was named Amy and she grew up, her mother always told her who she was as Jordy knew of the mythology and of Amy being the daughter of Athena and Artemis. Battle of Underworld At eighteen years old, Amy's powers began to manifest and it made the monster known as Cerberus know of her location. Cerberus tried to kill her and her human family, however, someone prevented him to do so, then, Amy made Cerberus return to Underworld. Water Lamentation Thunderbolt Parental Monsters Titanomachy 2.0 When the Earth began to howl Proto-Expansion Race against Time Enjoy Oblivion Personnality Amy Pallas is a kind deity and, as she lived among mankind, don't holds any disgust or hate towards them, she deeply loves her divine mothers, her adoptive mother and her adoptive elder brother, Maximillien Pallas, even after learning that he was the Time-Bearer. She also greatly loves her uncles and aunts, she also feel sadness when she learn of Hades' backstory, however, she greatly hates Zeus due to his lust for power. Among Titans, the few Titans she love are Prometheus, due to his genuine care for mankind and his intellect, Oceanus, for his loyalty to his wife and for not having acted against his father and the female Titans, she often blames Mnemosyne for having created writing as she despises it, she don't like most of the male Titans but the only one she truly hates is Kronos who is, like his son, despised by her due to his great lust for power. She is oblivious to Chaos' actions and didn't know who Aion and Kairos were until Ananke explained it to her, she globally knows what her mothers know. Powers and Abilities * Divinity: Amy is a deity and has all the powers of that kind, however, due to being the daughter of two Lesser Olympians, she is a few weaker than Lesser Olympians. ** Hunting Skills: As the daughter of Artemis, Amy has great hunting skills that she uses when she seeks monsters. ** Quick Understanding of Strategies: As Athena, her mother, is the goddess of Wisdom and Strategy, Amy can quickly understand a war strategy, however, Athena, Kronos, Protogenoi and Chaos are better than her and can prevent her from understanding it. ** Super Strength: Despite not being a very strong deity, Amy is still far stronger than any human, she is, however, surpassed in physical strength by Ares, the Elder Olympians, the Titans and the Protogenoi. ** Super Speed: Due to her being both a deity and the daughter of Artemis, she can move very fast, Prometheus estimated that, with time, Amy would be able to move as fast as her mother. ** High Intellect: Amy is very clever as the daughter of Athena ** Vast Knowledge: She globally knows everything her mothers know. ** Vision through the Mist: She could see that Cerberus was a monster despite his human appearance and can see through the Mist. Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading and Trapping * Celestial Bronze: Amy can be harmed by Celestial Bronze weapons. * Imperial Gold: Amy can be harmed by Imperial Gold weapons. * Stygian Iron: Amy can be harmed by Stygian Iron weapons. Destroying Beings * Protogenoi: The Protogenoi can extremely easily kill Amy. * Titans: The Titans can very easily kill Amy. * Big Three: The Big Three can easily kill Amy. * Elder Olympians: Hestia, Demeter and Hera can kill Amy. * Younger Olympians: Younger Olympians can kill Amy. Realms * The Empty: As Deities can be truly killed by the Empty, Amy can be killed by it as well. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deities Category:Younger Olympians Category:Olympians Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters